


One Night - Endgame Steve x Tony

by Rini2012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Bittersweet, Cheating, Confessing Feelings, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Infidelity, Last will, M/M, Mentions of Pepperony, Regrets, Riding, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Talk of Pregnancy, both of them are married, but they think they're going to die, but to other people, endgame spoilers, frozen eggs, mentions of stucky - Freeform, multiple rounds of sex, one night, pansexual Steve Rogers, pre Time Jump, trans!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Tony can't remember when he fell in love with Steve, but it felt like since the moment they had met taking Loki in. Tony doesn't regret marrying Pepper, or having Morgan, he just regrets never telling Steve how he felt.They'll have one night together, and they'll never speak of it again.





	One Night - Endgame Steve x Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is my big coming out story. I realized I'm a man, not a woman or non-binary. I've been living as male for a few months, and experimenting with trans male characters helped me figure it out.
> 
> I shouldn't have to put that I'm trans in order to make this story okay. A cis person could write a trans story, they just need research, sensitivity readers, and to talk to actual trans guys.
> 
> Rant over, please enjoy the story.
> 
> Also, thanks to my beta readers ZanderFrae and the_reverend for helping me make the story better. I'll still probably update things because I'm weird like that.
> 
> UPDATE: So... I took a practice of the psych exam for gender dysphoria... I’m not dysphoric. So I’m actually gender fluid. Yep.

Tony had one regret in his life. It wasn’t Thanos, it wasn’t taking too long to settle down, and it wasn’t starting his life with Pepper. His regret revolved around Steve Rogers, the hero everyone fell in love with… including him. In all the time they knew each other, Tony couldn’t remember a time he wasn’t in love with Steve. He never said a word about it, because he had Pepper, and Steve had Barnes. Additionally, with how old fashioned Steve was, Tony had doubted that the blond hero could love a transgender man.

When Tony saw Steve again after returning to Earth, he was shocked to see a Vibranium wedding band on Steve’s finger. As it turned out, after Barnes regained his memories, he and Steve tied the knot in Wakanda. Everyone on the team knew how Steve and Barnes were a couple before they enlisted. The forbidden love that seemed to be cursed no matter what century they were in. Tony wouldn’t let his own feelings ruin that, or ruin Steve’s grieving.

And because Steve was so damn noble and beautiful, Tony had answered the call to help the Avengers put the world back together. Figuring out time travel, that was probably Tony’s greatest technological achievement, and the greatest in human history. All throughout the building process, Tony would look at Steve’s face, that determined but tired expression, and remember the love for him that never faded. It was like old times once again, and Tony loved every minute of it.

***

The night before they would make their time jump, Tony sat alone in his old office, thinking. That one regret weighed heavily on his chest, and he didn’t know if they would even be able to accomplish the mission. They had to get this right, and who knew what could go wrong. He just had a gut feeling that some of them weren’t going to make it. Would he die keeping this secret to himself? He was already married, had a beautiful daughter with Pepper, and Steve…

He had to tell Steve.

With a deep breath, Tony called out, “Friday, where is Steve right now?”

_“Captain Rogers is currently in his old room, Boss. He’s getting ready for bed.”_

Well, now was as good of a time as any. Tony got up from his desk with a newfound determination, and power-walked to Steve’s room. He’d kept this secret for 15 years, and he was tired of it. He should have said it when he saw Steve on Earth again, but he was so angry at him for leaving them that he couldn’t handle it. That was changing now.

Once he was outside of Steve’s door, Tony just stood there for a minute. This was it. He told himself to not expect anything from this, it was very unlikely that Steve would feel the same way anyway. Before he could stop himself, he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Steve’s voice said from behind the door.

Tony opened the door to the smell of body wash, fading steam, and toothpaste. Steve had been taking a shower-. _No, you are here for a reason_ . Steve came out of the bathroom, and the image before him didn’t help at all. Steve was in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. It was slightly wet, which meant Tony could make out certain muscles through the shirt. Dammit, not only was it Steve’s usual tight style, but also _wet_? This was going to kill him, Tony knew it.

“Hey.” Steve greeted.

“Hey.”

The gorgeous blond Adonis went over to his bed (bigger than even a Queen, Steve’s nightmares got bad enough that he needed flailing room) and sat down on the edge.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s okay. Just wanted to… talk…” He took a deep breath. “Do you remember how we acted when we first met?”

Steve paused, but nodded.

“Like we hated each other, constantly butting heads over who was in charge.” Steve smiled. “But I ended up respecting you a lot more when you flew that nuke into the wormhole, and almost gave your life protecting the world.”

“I guess I took a page out of your playbook on how to save the world.” Tony’s face turned more somber, and serious. “But me fighting with you… it was my version of pulling pigtails on the playground.” With his heart beating out of his chest, he sat down next to Steve on his bed. “When we found your body, found out you were alive… I could hardly believe it. My dad had searched for you for decades, and there you were perfectly preserved in ice.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably. “You make me sound like I was taxidermied.”

“Well, I mean… the last picture taken of you was almost identical to you when we found you in the ice, so preserved seemed like a good word.” He shrugged. “But anyway, you woke up, and the Avengers were brought together. I got to see you in action, got to meet you for the first time… and I just didn't know how to handle it.” He blushed a bit at his next admission. “I thought you were absolutely gorgeous, a good leader, truly the hero you were made out to be. And of course, my default setting is to be an ass as a way to charm people.”

He rubbed his hands together. He had never admitted this to anyone before. He may have drunkenly said it to Jarvis a few times, Pepper probably suspected it, and it felt good to say it out loud to the man he loved. Over a decade of fighting together, stopping villains, and now they were here, trying to save the world one last time.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Steve asked. “Why wait all this time?”

“Saying you’re in love with someone when you meet them is a little creepy, isn’t it?” Tony said with a smirk. “Something I’ve noticed is when you say you were in love the first minute after the fact, it seems more romantic, but if you say it right then and there, you come off as-.”

He couldn’t finish his explanation as Steve was suddenly kissing him. For a moment, Tony didn’t react, just looked at Steve’s closed eyes in shock. He didn’t even take in how it felt to kiss Steve, and then the man pulled away. He had blushed all the way down to his neck, and his eyes were filled with pure love.

“Tell me the real reason.”

Tony couldn’t help but glance at Steve’s wedding band, then his own. It was just a reminder of what he couldn’t have, and he chose it that way. He chose to keep the relationship with the woman he loved, and Steve obviously chose Barnes while he was gone.

“It was a matter of who I loved more.” Tony confessed. “Do I break it off with the only woman I’ve ever truly loved, just leave everything we’ve built behind, for a man I just met? Because I still love her, love her to my very core, and you talked about how Barnes and you were behind closed doors. It was obvious to everyone that you loved him and always would, and you were still grieving. Then he’d actually been alive all these years, and you were so focused on finding him that I couldn’t ruin that.”

“So you just… settled for Pepper?”

“I didn’t settle. It sounds shitty, but I love her more than you, and if I had broken it off with her, I would have regretted it. And because of her, I have Morgan, so I still don’t regret it… I just regret taking so long to tell you, and if we don’t make it tomorrow, I didn’t want to die with that regret.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked down at his feet. Tony knew it was a lot to take in, but he’d said it, and it felt good. He figured he didn’t need to stick around for whatever Steve was thinking, so he got up and started to walk out. However, Steve grabbed his wrist, and said,

“One night.”

“What?”

“We only have one night before we take on this mission, and it’s all we need.” Steve stood up and looked down at Tony. “Your reason for choosing Pepper is the same reason I chose Bucky. Bucky was the only man I had ever loved before I went in the ice, the only one who stood by my side through thick and thin before and after the serum. When he died, all I could think about was killing the people who caused his death. I would do whatever it took to stop HYDRA, and that included giving my life for everyone else’s.”

He sighed. “I come out of the ice, and I think the world was free of them. I was allowed to grieve, allowed to keep fighting, and then I met you. I saw what your incredible mind could do, how much you cared for people, and was briefed on what you had gone through to become Iron Man. It took me a bit longer to form feelings for you, but I respected you for being able to help people with your work.

“Then I find out that HYDRA wormed its way into SHIELD, and that Bucky had been alive while I was frozen but had been brainwashed. My entire world was flipped upside down, all I could think about was saving the world from HYDRA again, and getting Bucky back… and throughout all of that, I also knew I was in love with you. I just couldn’t have you.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Steve in shock at such an admission. His heartbeat picked up when Steve raised a hand to Tony’s cheek, and his voice lowered.

“I had made my choice when Bucky was framed for the UN bombing. It hurt to do all of that to you, but I knew you would have killed him if I hadn’t stopped you.” His hand slid down to Tony’s shoulder. “After Bucky was deprogrammed and started living in Wakanda, he remembered everything we had before. We picked up where we left off with me visiting every two weeks, and travelling to keep the government off my tail. He proposed, and we got married. And losing him… it felt like all I did for him was for nothing. The only thing that made me feel even a little solace was that you were alive, that at least one of you made it out on the other side, and that was worth it.”

Tony slid his hands up Steve’s arms, those powerful, strong arms, and rested his hands on his biceps. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, and the engineer tried to commit this moment to memory. The smell of Steve’s deodorant, the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, the sight of Steve’s beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. This could possibly be their last night, the only time they could actually be together how they’d always wanted.

“One night, huh?” Tony asked.

“One night. Then we’ll keep it between us.”

“Guess the only question is… do you want to talk about our feelings and the good times we had? Or do you want some of this ass?”

Steve chuckled. “In this case, it’d be making love. I’ll follow up that question with...” Steve’s hands slid down to the hem of Tony’s shirt, and slid them up under the material. “What would you be okay with?”

“Well…” Tony took a deep breath. He’d never had a conversation with Steve about this, and no one had ever brought it up. “You should know something about me before we-.”

“I know, Tony.” Steve gently moved Tony so that he was laying shortways across the bed, so gentle and loving. He kneeled above Tony between his legs with a small smile on his face. “I was asked by a SHIELD agent what it was like working with you, when you are the way you are.” He leaned down and started kissing down Tony’s neck, and continued between feather light pecks. “I googled it, and googled ‘transgender’ too. The only question I have is…” Steve backed up a bit and leaned on his elbows. “Your daughter looks like you rather than Pepper. How did that happen?”

Tony smiled and pushed his hands under Steve’s shirt. God, those muscles were as hard as stone. Just touching them was making him wet and hard.

“Had my eggs frozen years ago, then a hysterectomy. After we got married, Pepper got in vitro with my eggs, and we had Morgan.”

Tony reached up and kissed Steve, actually taking in how they felt this time. They were firm, but tasted sweet, vaguely of toothpaste. Everything Tony has ever thought Steve’s lips would feel, and so much more. He pulled away slightly and whispered,

“Let’s not talk about my eggs anymore, not really a good bedroom topic.”

“Agreed.”

This time, Steve fully assaulted Tony’s mouth. Tongue, teeth, absolutely claimed Tony’s mouth as his own. All the while, he felt Steve’s arms lift up and Tony easily pulled his t-shirt off. He just took a moment to take in all of that muscle, that pale skin. Steve was a work of art, like a Greek sculpture in an ancient ruin. How could someone as beautiful as Steve love someone as flawed as Tony?

“You’re doubting yourself.” Steve suddenly said.

Tony looked up in confusion. “How do you know that?”

“You have a look you get when you’re thinking like that.” The beautiful man laid to the side, and propped his head up on his hand.

“Sorry,” Tony muttered as he turned on his side. “Just insecurities making a comeback.”

Steve sighed, and ran his knuckles over Tony’s cheek. “Tony, you’re beautiful. You’ve made mistakes, but you are amazing. You build solutions, ask the right questions, you changed the world. I’m just a human battering ram.”

“No you’re not.” Tony said as he shifted onto the bed so that he was lying correctly on it down the middle. “You’re smart, brave, and full of so much love that I wonder if your heart will get too big for your chest.” A chuckle escaped Steve, good. “You’re so _good_ , so passionate about doing the right thing, and it made me love you even more.”

Steve moved around so that he was on top of Tony, and looked down at him. They didn’t speak for a long moment, just looked at each other. Tony cupped Steve’s cheeks in his hands, and ran his thumbs along Steve’s cheek bones. It felt like they were saying everything they wanted, but they didn’t speak at all. Apologies for past wrongdoings, affirmations of love, hopes for tomorrow, everything that had been unspoken between them.

He pulled down Steve against his body, and found his lips again. Slower this time, more sensual. Steve’s hands slid under the hem of Tony’s shirt, rode it up higher and higher until it was at his collarbones. Tony had never felt more exposed than he did in that moment despite being shirtless around him before. Steve was looking at him, at the many scars on his chest. The stab from Thanos, graphing from removing the arc reactor, the shrapnel removal surgery, and the two lines from his top surgery. Those two scars in particular, he wished would have faded for good, but olive skin didn’t scar over well.

Steve’s fingers traced over every scar, every divot of skin, almost like he was mapping him out. Tony took the moment to remove his shirt entirely and throw it to the side. He inhaled sharply when Steve’s thumb brushed over his nipple. Steve did it again, and Tony bit his lip to not make noise.

“Everything’s sound proof.” Steve whispered.

“Sorry… force of habit being a dad.”

With that, Steve leaned down and started licking Tony’s other nipple. Tony gasped and his back arched slightly from the sensation of his nipples being licked and played with. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips and could feel the outline of Steve’s cock against his clothed entrance. Tony didn’t wear a packer when he was working, readjusting it was an annoyance that interfered with his work. There was most definitely a wet spot between his thighs, and the press of Steve’s bulge against it felt good. He started to grind up onto Steve and the other man gasped.

“Fuck.” Steve moaned.

Steve rubbed against him as well, and latched his lips onto Tony’s. It almost felt like Steve was penetrating him, like his cock was poking at him and trying to break through the fabric of his jeans, and lord did he want that. For what felt like hours they writhed against each other, but it was only a minute or two before Tony gasped,

“Need you… in me…”

“How?” Steve rasped.

“Ah - front.”

Steve sat back on his knees, Tony immediately pulled down Steve’s sweats, and… holy shit, he was commando. Tony stared for a second, then looked up at Steve, who seemed a bit embarrassed.

“I... don’t usually wear underwear to bed.

Tony smirked. “I like a rebel.”

Tony decided it was his turn to give back, so he leaned up and started kissing Steve’s pecs. They were warm under his lips, and Steve sighed gently above him. He had spent years admiring this body from afar, be it working out or suiting up, and now he could touch it however he wanted. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. A hand started to card through his hair as Tony neared Steve’s cock. He felt his goatee scratch the top of it and Steve flinched. Tony looked up in concern,

“Not okay with roughness on your dick?”

“It’s just… been a long time.” Steve fiddled with his wedding band.

Tony backed up and sat on his knees. Steve had been celibate since Barnes died? Nat had told him Steve had been preaching about moving on, to keep living for those they lost… and he hadn’t moved on himself. That pain, it could probably rival Tony’s own about not stopping Thanos. Tony reached out and held Steve’s hands, lightly rubbing his thumb against Steve’s wedding band.

“If you’re that sensitive, we should probably skip the heavy petting for you.” He gestured to the bed and started on his jeans. “Lie back, and I’ll-.”

Steve’s hand stopped him. “If you want to do some things for me, you can, I just don’t want you to feel like you aren’t doing anything.”

Honestly… it did feel nice for Steve to do these things for a change. Being the man in the relationship with Pepper, he was always doing the foreplay for her. For once, he didn’t care if he gave up control. Tony fully undid the button of his pants, pulled down the zipper, and led Steve’s hand under his underwear.

Tony gasped when he felt Steve’s fingers brush against his dick. It was already wet and hard, and his vagina was already soaked. He looked to Steve, who looked nervous and excited all at once. Steve’s fingers felt around Tony’s small shaft, almost to figure out what to do, then using three fingers, started to stroke his cock. Tony started to moan and grunt from Steve’s large fingers on him, and pulled Steve down for a heated kiss. Their tongues slid together, teeth biting lips, and Tony’s moans intermixed with them. He spread his legs wider and took a hold of Steve’s wrist.

“If you don’t start fucking me now… I’m gonna come before we even start… and I like these jeans.” Tony breathed.

Steve gave a breathless chuckle, and asked, “You mean like this?”

His hand slipped further back, and a finger breached Tony’s vagina. Tony’s eyes widened and he gasped. The finger started pumping in and out of him with a wet squelching sound, and Steve leaned to Tony’s ear,

“Do you like my finger?” He whispered. “I could just keep doing this… and make you come this way, all over my fingers.”

When had Steve become such a fucking tease? And despite how hot that sounded, Tony wasn’t able to come multiple times now that he was older. It had been a few years since he was able to without feeling like he was oversensitized.

“Assss good as - mm - that sounds… I can only - fuck - come once.” But maybe… maybe for Steve he could at least go twice, preferably on his dick.

“Okay… but I can go at least two times.”

Steve pulled his hand out of Tony’s pants, his finger was soaked in Tony’s slick. Tony couldn’t help but grab his wrist and take that soiled finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked and sucked that finger like it was Steve’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down, trailed the flat of his tongue as he went, sucked all of the juices off of Steve’s finger, then opened his eyes.

There was barely any blue in Steve’s eyes, his pupils were wide with pleasure. His face was flushed and looked absolutely wrecked. Tony just smiled.

“So why don’t you lie down, and I’ll see if you can wring two orgasms out of me.”

With a kiss, Tony moved off of the bed and turned his back to Steve so he’d get a good view of his ass. He pulled down both his underwear and jeans at the same time, and had a moment of panic. Steve had never seen him naked, only shirtless or in his underwear. Would seeing a vagina on him throw Steve off completely? He seemed to like fingering him, but that was with his pants on. With a deep breath, Tony placed his hands in front of his crotch and turned around.

Tony breath practically left him at the sight in front of him. Steve was lying in the middle of the bed, his cock was hard and flush against his abs, his face was a bit red and so were his muscles, and he was looking at Tony like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. His eyes traveled down Tony’s body, and landed on the hands in front of him.

“Why are you hiding that?”

Tony shrugged. “In my experience, a guy with a vagina throws guys with dicks off the first time around. Don’t want you to be freaked out.”

“Tony…”

“And, you’ve only ever been with Barnes, who as far as I know has the biology of a man, so-.”

“ _Tony_ .” Steve sat up on the bed, moved to the edge, and pulled Tony close. “I really don’t care about that, you have to understand that. I love _you_ , which means I love _everything_ you have to offer, and I won’t have our one night together be full of self doubt.”

“But have you even seen a man with a vagina?”

“I uh… I might have gone down a rabbit hole on the internet of… transgender porn… after I googled ‘transgender’.”

Tony laughed. “So Captain America is pansexual, score for me.”

“That’s what you call it?”

“I mean, you’ve looked at women the same way you look at men, and you just admitted that you got off to porn of trans guys, so that’s the typical label.”

“Good to know.”

Tony took a deep breath, and moved his hands away. Steve looked down where his hands had been, and slid his hands up Tony’s sides. He pulled Tony onto his lap, and kissed him gently, as if to reassure him that everything was okay. When they parted, Steve whispered,

“Do you have any condoms?”

“Don’t need ‘em.” He pushed Steve down so that he was on his back. “I can’t get pregnant, and you can’t carry diseases.”

Steve scooted back up the bed a bit, still sideways, but no longer with his legs over the edge. “Are you sure?”

Tony sighed and ran his hands over Steve’s chest. He had dreamt of this moment for years, almost a decade, and the last thing he wanted was an artificial barrier involved in this. He wanted everything Steve could give him, every part of him, because they only had tonight.

“I want to feel you.” Tony admitted as he shifted his hips over Steve’s cock. “I want to feel all of you, since we only have tonight. And I want you to come inside of me, and mark me as yours, at least for a few hours.”

Steve exhaled shakily and placed his hands on Tony’s hips. “I love you.”

Tony smiled at him, and held one of Steve’s hands. To hear that now, with as much love that Steve could give him, it almost broke his heart and made it bigger. Knowing that Steve loved him, had loved him all this time, it was everything.

“I love you too.”

As slowly as he could, Tony took Steve’s cock in hand and lined himself up. It had been years since Tony had been penetrated like this, with a _real_ cock, and to have his last one be Steve’s was perfect. To be the only other person Steve had slept with was an honor he wouldn’t squander. He slid down Steve’s cock slowly, and felt a burn and stretch from it. Steve’s hands tensed at his sides and Tony’s breath quickened. This was _Steve_ inside of him, Steve Rogers, the man he’d give his life for, the man he thought he could never have.

Once he was fully seated on Steve’s pelvis, he just sat there and enjoyed the sensation of Steve inside of him. The stretch, the fullness, how he could feel Steve twitch inside of him.

“Jesus.” Steve breathed. “How are you so tight?”

“Not as much penetration as I’d like in the bedroom.”

Bracing his hands on Steve’s chest, Tony slowly raised on Steve’s dick, then back down. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips as he did so, and did it again. His pace was slow as he wanted this to last as long as possible. The way Steve was looking at him, as if he was the most beautiful thing on earth, was almost too much.

Steve’s hands slid up Tony’s sides, then back down to his hips. He stopped Tony and held him in place, then started to thrust upwards. Tony moaned in surprise but Steve picked the pace up a bit.

“Slow.” Tony moaned. “Want it to last.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay.”

Steve went back to the rhythm Tony had set, and it was perfect. Still slow, allowing the build to be as slow as possible without being non-existent. Tony moaned and gasped quietly with every thrust. The slide of Steve’s cock was amazing and was everything he had ever dreamed of, but so much more.

“So wet.” Steve gasped. “You’re… amazing, Tony.”

“So are you.”

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve gently. Steve kept thrusting gently as their lips slid together. There wasn’t a more perfect moment he could imagine. Everything outside of that room didn’t matter, just them making love and making sure it lasts as long as possible.

“Let me...” Steve breathed. “On top.”

Tony leaned to the side and Steve, without pulling out, shifted from lying down, to on top of Tony longways on the bed. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s muscled back and his legs around his waist. Steve looked down at him with so much love it made his heart hurt. Steve thought Tony was worthy of that love, despite all of his mistakes, and it was perfect.

“You can go faster.” Tony whispered.

“But you’ll come.”

“For you, I’ll come as many times as you need me to.”

With a nod, Steve started thrusting into him at a medium, steady pace. This speed actually made Tony moan freely and gasp Steve’s name. Steve was rubbing in just the right places, had stretched him enough that Tony was already halfway to coming. He could feel Steve’s muscles flex with every movement and his skin prickled with sweat.

Tony slid a hand between their bodies and started rubbing his own cock in tandem with Steve’s thrusts. Steve sped up and his cock got even harder inside of Tony, signaling that he was close. The thought of Steve coming inside of him, of flooding his insides with his semen, it made Tony even wetter than before.

“Tell me you’re close.” Steve begged. “Please be close.”

“Come in me.” Tony gasped. “Fuck-ING fill me up.”

Tony reached his orgasm first. He threw his head back with a loud moan and felt his inner walls pulse in release. His come gushed out of him and onto Steve’s dick and his legs shook. Steve went even faster and with a snap of his hips, he came inside of Tony. He made little grunts with each spurt and Tony could feel it fill him. It almost brought tears to his eyes that Steve was coming inside of him.

Steve leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek once he finished. He trailed kisses across Tony’s cheek and to his mouth. The kiss was sweet and sensual, and Tony buried his fingers into that amazing blond hair. It almost made him regret having the hysterectomy, because then he’d be able to give Steve a child conceived out of love.

“If only I could get pregnant now.”

Tony froze… he hadn't meant for that to come out. And the way Steve was looking at him in shock, it didn’t seem like a good thing. Steve didn’t say anything for a long moment, just stared down at him. Tony had to recover, fast.

“Forget I said anything.” He said in a panic. “That just kinda slipped out-.”

“You’d want a baby with me?”

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. “If I could get pregnant from tonight, I wouldn’t mind… because it’d be _yours_ and I’d love it even more for that.”

“But Pepper-.”

“I’m pretty sure she knows how I feel about you, and she knows I wouldn’t leave even if that did happen.”

Steve ran his fingers across Tony’s cheek. “Wouldn’t you hate being pregnant?”

“I would, absolutely. But the end result would be worth it.” Tony could feel Steve harden inside of him, and he raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? That turns you on?”

“Consider it a love hard-on.”

“As opposed to a regular hard-on?”

“Sure.” Steve took a deep breath. "Are... do you still want to never talk about this again? It's just... it kind of sounds like maybe Pepper would be okay if we told her?"

"... maybe. If we win. Maybe we could... yeah. I'd like that, actually. But what about Barnes?"

“He told me he knew, and that he expected it with him being gone so long. All he asked was that I don’t say your name in bed.”

So maybe it wasn’t a bad thing that Tony said it. He didn’t know 100% how Pepper would react to telling her about this, but she’d probably be level-headed about it. Steve started to pull out, presumably to change positions, but Tony stopped him.

“Don’t… I want to keep it all inside me.”

“Ok… um…” Steve looked down at where they were connected and looked at the side of the bed. “Turn onto your left side, and I’ll lay behind you.”

Very awkwardly, Tony started to turn onto his side. Steve held onto his dick with one hand, and held Tony’s right leg up with the other as he shifted to Tony’s back. It felt really weird to have Steve’s dick turn inside him, but he didn’t hate it. When Steve was fully settled behind him, he laid Tony’s leg onto his hip and wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest. They were pressed together chest to back, Tony could feel Steve’s quick breaths against his neck, and placed his hands over Steve’s.

Tony twisted his head back and kissed Steve. It was heated and rough, Steve’s tongue dominating Tony’s, lips sliding against each other, and then Steve started to move. Tony gasped out of the kiss and moaned into the pillow under his cheek. The pace wasn’t extremely slow like before, it was steady and sure and even Steve was making little grunts behind him.

“Big…” Tony gasped. “So fucking big.”

Steve buried his face in Tony’s neck. “Love you.”

“Ah - love you.”

His muscles were starting to ache, but it was a good ache. It would remind him that everything was real, that he really did have this night with Steve, and that one regret he had wouldn’t be there if he died. Steve bit his neck gently and slid his hand down to Tony’s cock. He lightly teased it with one finger, and Tony keened from the mixed sensations of Steve’s cock inside him and his own being touched. If the mission didn’t kill him tomorrow, he was sure this combination of sensations would.

Steve started moving faster, and just from that Tony came even harder than before. He was sure that some of it squirted over Steve’s cock. Sadly, Steve took that as the cue to stop, and Tony looked back at him confused.

“Why did you stop?” He breathed.

“You just finished.”

“I still want you.” Tony raised one of Steve’s hands to his lips, and kissed the palm. “Finish in me.”

For a moment Steve, didn’t move, then he flipped them so that Tony was on his front with his legs spread and started pounding into him. Tony could barely breathe from the force of the thrusts, and he was being oversensitized in the best fucking way. All Tony could do was moan and gasp from the intensity Steve was giving him.

And almost as abruptly as it started, Steve pounded in one final time and groaned loudly. Tony could feel his come fill him even more than before, like this one was even more intense than the last. It was pure ecstasy as the warmth flooded his core, and he moaned loudly at the sensation.

Steve fell half onto him and his cock stayed inside Tony. Tony took in the feeling of Steve softening inside of him as it started to slip out. He shivered when Steve finally pulled out, but stuffed two fingers into himself to stop Steve’s come from coming out. He had dreamt about this for so long, fantasized about Steve making love to him, and he didn’t want it to end so soon. He wasn’t ready for it to end.

“Tony,” Steve whispered as he turned Tony to the side. “Why do you want to keep it inside you so bad?”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t want it to end so soon… and I guess I’m hoping that if I keep it in me long enough, I’ll somehow get pregnant because of the serum.”

Steve turned him so that Tony was on his back, and looked down at him with fond eyes. The smile on his face was sad but loving. Bittersweet.

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

“It’d be for me too, because I want that for us. I love you that much.”

Steve placed a hand over Tony’s flat stomach. If it wasn’t for the hysterectomy, Tony would put up with gaining 30 pounds and growing a being inside of him. Knowing that the baby would be Steve’s, conceived from their one night together, would make it worth it.

He leaned down and gave Tony a gentle kiss. “And I love you.”

“Would you want that too?” Tony asked.

“It’d be a bit complicated with custody rights. Buck and I had a place in Wakanda before everything happened.”

“Is it a nice place?”

“It was a farm with livestock, near the Mining Tribe’s territory. It was two large huts and it was up the hill from a beautiful river. Outside, the huts didn’t seem like much, but inside there was heating, air conditioning, beds, sinks, Shuri had installed those herself so we’d be more comfortable. We talked about getting an apartment in the city, but Bucky loved the village too much to leave it, and they loved him too.”

Tony smiled. “It sounds perfect.”

“It was. And I still miss it.”

“And there’d probably be endless amounts of land for a child to play on. I could build portable toys so that when it was your turn, they’d have the toys there, then when it was my turn, they’d have the toys here.”

“Aren’t toys already portable?”

“I mean playsets, or just really big toys.”

Steve started laughing, and Tony did too. They were really discussing this, as if they would really have a child and ferry them back and forth from Wakanda and the US. That was a fantasy, but it would be amazing to actually live.

Once they stopped laughing, Steve looked down seriously for a moment, and asked,

“Are you tired?”

“A bit. You?”

“Not really… but we need the energy for tomorrow.”

Tony’s face fell. “Do we have to end it so soon?”

“You can stay in my bed if you want. We’ll just have to get ready separately in the morning.”

“I’d like that.”

***

Tony woke up before Steve. He felt himself being spooned by a large, warm body, and smiled to himself. He ached between his legs, the room smelled vaguely of sex, and Steve was snoring softly behind him. A quick look through the crack in the blinds told him that it was early morning, the sun was just coming up. For a few minutes, Tony simply enjoyed being in Steve’s arms the morning after. The fact that there was a ‘morning after’ was too amazing to fathom.

Eventually, his bladder started to complain, so Tony regretfully detangled himself from Steve’s arms and used the toilet. As he washed his hands, he really thought about their conversation last night. How Pepper could know about them, and Barnes already knew how Steve felt.

“Friday?”

_“Yeah, boss?”_

Tony looked back at Steve through the bathroom door. He was fast asleep under the covers. If one of them didn’t make it tomorrow, Tony still wanted Pepper to know. She had the right to know about it, to know that her suspicions were correct, but that he had always chosen her over Steve. That he didn’t regret marrying her or having Morgan. They had built a good life together, and he wanted her to know that.

“You recorded everything, right?”

_“Do you want me to delete it?”_

“No… just… in the event that I don’t survive this, send copies to Steve and Pepper. Or if Steve doesn’t make it, or both of us don’t, Barnes and Pepper. I want them to know the truth.”

Friday hesitated, but asked, _“Would you like a personal copy too?”_

Tony chuckled. “Sure.” He looked down at his flat stomach, and made a decision. “And add into my will that half of my frozen eggs goes to Steve Rogers and James Barnes. They deserve a shot at a normal life after this, and it’ll be my gift to them to do that.”

  



End file.
